How To Save A Life
by TIRN33
Summary: Based on the Song by The Fray and The Movie Batman: Under the Red Hood. He was her Baby.And when he died, she never could really get over it. But now he's back. And she'll do aynthing to see him, even if it means going behind Batman's back.JasonOc
1. Remember

This is actually based on the movie Batman: Under the Red Hood. But since there isn't a catagory for that. It's going into the comic section. Enjoy :]

* * *

**Rule number 11 to save a life: _Remember _**

When Bruce first brought him home, my first thought was, _here we go again. _The boy was young, a red head with green eyes. His face was covered in bruises and dirt and his clothes were all tattered and faded. I smiled as the young boy looked up at me incredulously as I introduced myself. He was extremely young; too young to be Robin. But Bruce thought otherwise. Bruce wanted to make a difference in the young boy's life. _"He had Potential." _I remember Bruce telling me and Alfred. I had cleaned the boy when he first arrived, washed his clothes, and made him dinner. The boy ate like he'd never eaten in his life. Bruce waited a few months before actually telling him who he really was. Whenever Bruce went out to patrol the city or save lives, I watched over the boy; practically treating him like a son, because I knew I'd never have a child in my life. I always fed him and clothed him, taught him whatever I knew, and showed him how to do acrobats; training him before Bruce could.

But, he had a temper, and a bad one at that. I could scarcely remember how many wholes I had to fill up in the mansion from how many times he punched them. When Bruce would notice them, I simply lied. I protected that boy as I did with Richard Grayson. But this boy was special to me; extremely special. He was extremely smart and teachable, he had issues that I _knew _not even Bruce could fix. But, _I _had to try. He had told me about his mother walking out on him, and his father had been murdered years ago. So, Bruce and I treated him like he was _our _child. And I had never been happier then to hold that little boy in my arms every night when he wanted to sleep next to me. I had never cared so much about a child in my life. I guess he reminded me of my little Brother that died off centuries ago.

The day he became Robin was "The Greatest Day of His Life" as he claimed it.(I remember that day because that was the day I caught him dying his red hair black). He tried to scare Bruce but ended up scaring Alfred and I. He pounded his fist up in the air and tossed a couple of kicks; stating how awesome it was to be the new Robin. When he came back on his first mission, Bruce had stated that he took the Riddler down with ease. I had congratulated them and rewarded the little duo with chocolate chip cookies (Bruce's favorite since _he _was a child).

But as he got older, he started getting more and more dangerous. He would mortally wound the criminals, almost killing them. Like when he started strangling Harvey Dent (Two-Face), getting mad easily when Bruce told him that he was being reckless, and snapping more and more at me. And I knew that he was keeping things in, the more I tried to help, the angrier he got at me. But I still loved him. I would never stay mad at him, ever. But when Bruce came up to me and told me that he was afraid that he was afraid that the boy _killed _someone, I yelled at him, cussing Bruce out and telling him that _my baby _would never do that. Bruce immediately saw that I had grown too attached to him. When I confronted him about it, he simply stated, "I swear, I most of spooked him! He slipped."

When Richard showed up again, but now he was Nightwing, I knew that my baby had felt threatened by Richard, stating that he "was the new Robin. Richard can't have his position back." I giggled and told him that the role was only his and that Richard just wanted to give him a present. So Richard took him on a mission to help him close down a drug lab, and when it was successful, Richard gave him his blessings and handed him the Robin suite. He was excited and ran up to me, hugging me tight.

As a teenager, he seemed even more violent; impulsive, reckless… angry. Of course I was there for him. But I was scared, he'd never tell me what was wrong or express any other feeling but wrath when he was around Bruce. But me, he treated me like I was the most fragile thing in the world. Right after he'd snap at me, he'd quickly apologize and hug me; knowing that he hurt my feelings. When he turned sixteen, I realized that he had grown into a handsome young man. And I loved him more then ever. But I soon realized that my love for him wasn't a mother-son love, but something more. He was my baby, _mine. _And I had told him that before. His remark, "I'll always be yours. I promise."

He kept that promise, too….. Until he died. I'll never forget that day. The day Bruce came back in the bat-mobile; his passenger seat empty. He got out quietly and walked toward the computers, turning them off.

"Bruce," I had called, "Where's Jason?"

Silence….

"Bruce," I repeated, "Where is Jason?"

He didn't answer. I panicked. "Where. Is. Jason." I said slowly.

Once more, he didn't answer. With my eyes wide, I ran up to Bruce and grabbed his shoulder. When he turned around, I saw that he had tears running down his face. Fear entered my body, my legs trembling, my fingers slightly shaken; I felt all the blood drain from my face. My biggest fear had come to life when he said the next two words,

"He's dead."

I had never screamed so loud in my life. All I really remember was a chair flying toward the computers and then I blacked out. When I came two, Bruce was sitting on the floor next to me. We looked at each other. His eyes were emotionless; dead. I'm pretty sure mine was too. I looked up at the computers; they were destroyed. I had guessed that I did that. When I looked back at Bruce I asked, "How?"

"The Joker." He answered blandly. I looked up at the ceiling and screamed once more. I remember Alfred trying to calm me down, but I had obtained a panic attack and passed out once more.

At his funeral, I cried harder then I've ever cried in my life. Richard and Barbra (The first Batgirl) held me; Bruce…. his face showed how disappointed he was in himself. He never let him go. Bruce stated that _his _life and _his _death were his greatest failure. That he couldn't do enough to save _him._ I never blamed Bruce for his death. Only the Joker. And when the Joker was locked up, I went to Arkham and beat him with everything I had. I yelled at him for the cause of _his _death. He was my baby. My love. He was mine.

The boy I'm talking about is Jason Todd.

* * *

_**Five years later… **_

"_Today, ten bodies have been found in a dumpster near Gotham City's Main Hall. The Bodies have been decapitated and their identities have been revealed as drug dealers who have murdered and sold drugs to children. Detectives believe that this was a personal murder, due to the fact that all ten men worked for the Black Mask." _I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the television screen. I then looked down at Bruce, who was glaring at the monitor.

"Who would do this?" I asked as I set a cup of coffee on the table next to Bruce.

"I don't know. But I want to find out."

"Don't you always?" I asked. "You only got three hours of sleep last night, I hope you know that."

"Yes, Alastrina, I am aware of that." Bruce growled as he reached for the cup.

"It's Ali, Bruce." I corrected. "And you need to sleep more, Hun. I'm getting worried about your sleeping habits."

"I'm a grown man." Bruce stated, "Not a little kid anymore. I don't need you too keep babying me."

"Bruce, I used to change your _diapers. _I still see you as a little baby." I smiled.

"But yet you still look like a nineteen year old. And that sends chills down mine spin when you dress like that." Bruce said pointing down at my maid dress. The skirt was too short and the top showed off my cleavage too much. But I was pretty comfortable with it.

"You said it yourself, Bruce. I look like a nineteen year old. So I _can _wear this." I teased as I wiggled my butt.

"You make it seem like you love being immortal." Bruce smiled softly.

I shrugged, "It has its perks."

"And those perks are?"

"Raising three boys." I smiled.

Bruce smiled, too. But the smile suddenly faded when the alarm went off. He quickly turned to the monitor and began typing on the keyboard. He then looked up at the screen and narrowed his eyes. A video popped up of a large truck speeding down a shipment bay.

"Carrying an illegal package? I presume." Alfred said as he walked in the room.

"Yes." Bruce nodded.

I sighed, "Drugs."

"Nope. It's worse than that." Bruce shook his head.

"Then go!" I shouted, "The more you sit here talking about it, the farther they get!"

Bruce glared at me, but got up; pulling the mask and ran to his car.

"Be safe!" I shouted.

"Always am." He retorted as he turned the engine on and zoomed out of the cave.

"You always amaze me with your mothering skills, Mistress Ali." Alfred smiled as he walked up to me with a tray of hot cocoa.

I smiled, too. "I do my best, Alfred. After raising three boys, I think my mothering skills kick ass."

Alfred smiled. "Being an un-biological mother to three boys, yet raising them as if they were your own. I say, you have much heart."

"It takes heart." I said as I turned around. "Did you do the laundry yet?"

"No." Alfred called as I reached the stairs.

"Alright, I'll get on that." I announced as I walked out of the cave and into the large mansion.

Yes, I was immortal. I went by the one name Alastrina; which means Protector in Greek. I was born back in 1260 B.C. when the Trojan War was taking place. My father Aries was sent to the war. And I prayed to the gods and goddesses that my father would come home to me and my family. Unfortunately, my father died. My mother, who couldn't handle the fact that my father was gone, committed suicide. After that, my brother did the same. I had cursed the gods and goddesses for showering pain onto me and I had spit fire onto their names, telling them that they are monsters for making me watch the ones I love perish in front of me. Of course, the gods were unhappy with my outrage, and cursed me. I would be immortal and watch everyone I will _ever _love die before me. This, of course, made me go crazy for the first hundred years. I had never aged. My long red hair never turned gray, my light hazel-green eyes never faded, the freckles that spread across my nose and cheekbones never turned black, my flawless skin never wrinkled, and my body never gained or lost any type of features. It was like my entire body stopped. I never got my period, so I can never have children; which hurt the most.

I had tried suicide myself: jumping off of cliffs, drinking poison, getting murdered; the works. But, the gods made me _completely _immortal. I was like a god in that sense of immortality. I could never die. I _would _never die. I'd live for years and watch every single on of my loved ones die. Just like Jason. The only good thing that has come of my immortality is that I was able to travel the world over a million times and meet knew people. I know Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, French, German, and many other languages. So it's kind of okay. I've been married fifty-two times but I've never had any kids.

I came to the Wayne mansion about the same time Alfred did. We both got along and helped around the house with Mr. and Ms. Wayne. They let us stay at the house and I was eternally grateful for their kindness. Unfortunately, they died. Alfred and I were to take care of him till he was of age. Which was the most amazing thing I have done in my life; raising a young boy. I knew I raised him well when he told me he wanted to fight crime when he was about twenty. At first I was completely against it. But Alfred told me otherwise. So I let him do what he needed. Of course, I put a tracker on every piece of item that was on him so I'd be able to keep track of him. And when I lost the tracker, I dressed up as the Batman's young-but not permanent-sidekick, Blue Jay to go and save him. The Blue Jay outfit was only a blue Crop top with a blue skirt and blue converse. Nothing flashy. The crop top had a hoodie attached to it, so I was able to put on the blue mask and the hoodie to keep my identity extra safe.

Bruce thought that I shouldn't be doing that and that I should never help him out ever again. But I did. He did get irritated till he found his own sidekick and I had stopped the Blue Jay thing until I lost track on _both _of their trackers. I do remember the day Bruce brought Richard home. I was in complete and utter glee and had a huge blast raising him. He was so much fun and taught me every acrobat move he knew while I taught him every language I knew. I loved him like my son and he even started calling me mom, which made me even happier than ever. But when he left to the Teen Titans, I was completely depressed without my "Little Birdie". And when he was gonna get married to Kori (Starfire), I was extremely excited and insisted that I planned the marriage. I did, of course, but the wedding was ruined by Raven, who killed the pope right before they were announced husband and wife. Heartbroken when Kori broke off the marriage, he left and came back to Gotham, but not the mansion.

I finished the laundry and headed down to the Cave. Surely Bruce was back from his little mission. As I walked down the steps, I heard a very familiar voice.

"This bit of Intel Is what brought me to town? Good thing I've always had perfect timing. Take a look." I narrowed my eyes as I walked toward the computer. And there, standing next to Bruce was my Little Birdie, Richard John "Dick" Grayson. Otherwise known as Nightwing.

I gasped, "Richard! Is that you?"

Richard turned around to face me, "Mom!" He shouted as he ran up to me and hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." I smiled.

"Richard," Bruce called, "Who is this guy?"

"Oh, sorry." Richard said, "Can't even say hi to my mom… jeez. I got this shot from a snitch. He says that this guy's been making some serious moves."

"What?" I asked.

"The Red Hood," Bruce stated.

"Might be; He bears a resemblance to the original." Richard suggested.

"Several Criminals have utilized his persona." Bruce stated as he typed into the main data base that pulled up pictures of the past Red Hood impersonators. One of them, being the current Joker.

"One Criminal in particular interest though." I stated.

"But he's locked up." Richard said, "Not his M.O. either. They say that the drug dealing business has gone up, but crime; down."

"Indeed it is." Alfred agreed as he walked up to us with a tray of drinks in his hand. He set down the tray on the table, "Master Bruce almost got three hours of sleep last night."

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, _almost._"

Bruce shrugged, "True busman's holiday"

"Yeah but he's locked up." Richard said as he added sugar to his drink, "Like-a lot locked up. Maybe we should pay him a visit."

I turned around to see Bruce already in the car, revved up and ready to go. Richard scoffed, "Could you just once say "Let's get in the car?" Is that so hard!" Richard ran and jumped in to the car.

I giggled, "Be safe!"

"Always am!" Bruce and Richard shouted in unison as the car zoomed off.

I looked at Alfred, "Shall we have these drinks to ourselves, Master Alfred?"

"Indeed we shall, Mistress Ali."

* * *

I turned the knob on the speaker up; hearing what the Black Mask was going to say next. Luckily, with my great sneaking skills, while the office was closed, I snuck into the Black Mask's office and attached a speaker to the bottom of his desk. When Bruce got home, he demanded that I turn on the speaker and listen to what he has planned.

"He did _**WHAT!**_" The Black Mask shouted. I winced at his outburst.

"Our concern is the one who ordered the theft of the android." His assistant stated. "He goes by the name of Red Hood."

"I don't care what he's calling himself! Do you know how many bidders I had on Amazo! A list of puppet dictators and psychos as long as my _arm_! And whose money is that!" Mask shouted.

"You're money." His assistant answered.

"My money! Mine! This score was a game changer! Amazo was going buy my way up into high-end international trafficking! Now I'm forced to keep rooting around in this local leg-breaking garbage. And he gives me bat trouble, who blows the damn robot's head off!" Mask raged, "I could of at least sold it for scrap! But Batman kept it!"

"Yes, Batman likes to keep a lot of things." His assistant agreed.

"Look, this Red _Foot_-."

"Red Hood," She corrected.

"Whatever. He's dead. Take care of him."

I narrowed my eyes and turned the volume up to hear that last part. It was quiet for a few seconds, some shuffling was heard. Then…..

"You, new guy," Mask called, "Don't be nervous, kid. But if you keep staring at me like that, I'll cut your eyes out."

I snickered at his threat. Suddenly, there was a crunching sound and a large thud clamor. I blinked, leaning forward. There was a small groaning sound. Mask then demanded, "Give me the specs on tonight's shipment order."

"Y-yes sir." A small injured voice sounded, "it's 10 cases of assorted SMGs and PDws along with 5000 .45 caliber ACP rounds, your personal favorite and two cases of RPGs. It's all bought and paid for, so this is strictly a delivery, not a buy. In view of recent events, I took the liberty of doubling the security and switching the drop off spot."

I quickly hit the recording button to get the drop off information. Then, Bruce pressed the off button and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you." He said as he turned around.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?" I said as I got up as turned around.

"To do my job." Bruce said as he put on the cowl.

"But you haven't eaten! Or slept! You need your rest and protein!" I shouted as he got in the car.

"Order some pizza. I promise I'll eat when I get back, Ali." Bruce said as he started the engine.

I narrowed my eyes, "You better!"

Right after he left, I got back on the computer and hacked the system; mostly just hacking his GPS. He was heading toward the southeast region. I smirked; I might go help him tonight. Might.

"You truly are over protective." Alfred said behind me.

I turned the chair 180. "I raised that child, Alfred. Of course I'm going to be over protective."

"You're forgetting who was by your side when you raised him. You were not alone, Mistress Ali." Alfred interjected as he walked up to the computers and turned them off. "I love him, too. But I give him the space he needs."

I looked down, "I'm just scared, Alfred."

"I am, too. Every time he goes out there, he puts his life in danger. Of course, it scares me as well."

"I want to go and help him." I said, looking up to Alfred.

"I do, too. But sometimes, it's best to just leave it be."

* * *

The Batmobile zoomed into the cave. I blinked as the top flew open and Bruce came out carrying Richard to the table.

"What in the world happened!" I asked as I ran up to Richard.

"Its fine, Mom." Richard assured as he pulled his right leg up with a grunt of pain, "Just banged my knee on something. I'll be fine."

"Alfred!" I called, "Please bring down some bandages and crutches!"

"I got pizza for you, Bruce. You better eat it." I growled angled Richard's leg.

I turned to look at Bruce, who was already at his computer, hooking up his cowl to the computer. I narrowed my eyes as his fingers flew across the keyboard. Alfred walked up to me with the bandages and crutches. I turned toward Richard and began to bandage up his shin.

"You always were the accident prone type." I stated with a smile.

"Gee, thanks mother." Richard said sarcastically.

Richard looked up to the monitor. I followed his gaze and saw that Bruce had recorded their little encounter. The Red Hood was shown running toward the edge of the building. I turned around before I saw the rest.

"He's got some moves, huh? And as much I hate to belabor a point-." Richard started,

"And still that is often exactly what you do." Alfred interrupted as he set the crutches down next to the table.

"I'm chatty; it's part of my charm." Richard shrugged. "I'm saying that our boy here has some skill. He's been trained well. Like, right there!"

I turned around to The Red Hood jump off the building; a cable from one of Bruce's equipment shot out and wrapped around his feet, but before it completely tied, The Red Hood turned around and cut it clean. I furrowed my brows and widened my eyes. "He cut that wire like it was simple string."

"You don't just do that." Richard continued, "It has to be practiced! Learned."

"And then there's the knife." Bruce added.

"What about it?"

"Do you know many knives that can cut my line?"

Richard narrowed his eyes, "Not many."

"No, not many." Bruce turned around to face the computer once more.

"Look, we obviously got ourselves a player, we-ow!" Richard said as he tried to get up after I finished bandaging him up.

"_We_?" I asked, "You mean _Him_. You're injured; you can't fight with a fractured tibia."

"Alfred, take him home." Bruce ordered.

"Mom, Bruce, I can still help." Richard protested.

"You already helped enough. Thank you." Bruce said. "Okay, but you know where to find me if you need me."

"Go rest up, baby." I say as I get up on my tippy toes to kiss him cheek, "And please be safe."

"Always am." Richard smiled.

"Clearly." I say as I point at his shin.

He smiled, "Love you, mom."

"Love you, too, Dick." I smile as he turned around.

He then whispered to Alfred, "Bruce _did _just _thank _me, right?"

"Indeed he did." Alfred confirmed as Richard began to hop away.

"Weird."

I giggled and shook my head, then looked back at Bruce, who was still messing with the computer. He narrowed his eyes at certain part of the video. The Red hood was on a bike that was on train tracks, he looked back, "You haven't lost your touch-." The rest was cut off by the train zooming around the corner, and when the train completely left, The Red Hood was gone. I pushed my lips to the side, and then walked up to him. Bruce replayed the scene. A third time. Then cut out the video and pulled up the sound board. "You haven't lost your touch, B-." I narrowed my eyes and put my hand down. He slammed his fingers on the keyboard and then looked up, "You haven't lost your touch, Bruce!"

I gasped as Bruce shot up from his chair and slammed his hands on the keys. I looked at Bruce in shock, and then I looked back at the screen. "Holy shit." I said softly.

Bruce looked at me, "Go upstairs, please."

I nodded and walked away. When I got up stairs, I trudged my way to my room. Opening the door, I gasped. My window was broken open. Nothing was damaged or missing, but there was a note on the bed. When I opened it, It read, "Don't tell Bruce." I stared at the note for a minute or two. Then I blinked. I realized when I blinked, that I was crying. Those three little words….. I remember those words…

"_Jason! What did you do!" I cried as I saw dead man on the floor; his back being stabbed several times by Jason's hand. _

"_He tried to kill me, Ali! I swear!" He said frantically."I didn't mean to kill him!" _

_I stared at the dead body in shock. I then looked at Jason, dressed in his uniform. His eyes filled with tears. "Don't tell, Bruce." _

I didn't tell Bruce of course. It was mine and Jason's secret. I hid the body outside of Arkhams Asylum and told Jason to never ever do that again. Whoever did this was a fucked up bastard who was gonna die. I crumbled the piece of paper in my hand and grabbed my lamp; throwing it at my mirror. Someone was going to pay.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" I asked as I came down to the Bat-cave in my pajamas. I rubbed my eyes and gripped my coffee cup as I walked up to the computer. "I come down to check up on you and you're gone. You know how paranoid you're getting me, Bruce."

"I was with the Red Hood." Bruce says.

"Oh, yeah, you ever find out who that guy was?" I asked, as I walked toward the computer.

"I'm about to find out."

I looked at the DNA scanner that had a light blue beam scanning the small drops of blood that were splashed across a random sword. I cocked a brow then walked up to the computer screen and looked up. I gasped, "Bruce! What the fuck are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking that Jason might be alive."

I slammed my coffee cup on the floor, "Bruce, Jason is _dead_! You said it yourself! I _saw _his dead body! I _know _he's dead! And so do you! Now I know you are hallucinating! You need sleep and-!"

I was cut off by the screen. The word 'Match' showed up on screen between a picture of Jason and Red Hood. My mouth dropped open and I felt my eyes tear up. Plates crashed to the floor. I didn't look to see how. I stared at the screen. My mind reeled. Jason Todd was alive. Jason Todd. My baby. He was alive. And he was murdering criminals. He was alive. I heard Bruce call my name, but I didn't budge. Jason was alive. Bruce said my name again. I didn't listen. I felt my mind fog. I felt my legs tremble. It felt like a bad dream. A fucked up dream. I wanted to cry. Tears weren't coming out. I could scream, but my lungs refused to breathe in. I really couldn't move. If I did, I'd probably go on a rampage. I actually wanted to tell Bruce to check the DNA scanner and see if it was broken or had a DNA mix up. Either way, I didn't want to believe that the little boy that I raised was alive and killing criminals. Bruce grabbed my arm and shook it. I pulled my arm away and slammed in against the DNA scanner, knocking it over. I suddenly felt the air go back into my lungs and the tears come to my eyes. I didn't really know what I was feeling. It was a mixture of rage, happiness, and sadness. He was alive. He came back. He was a murderer. I fell backwards. Blacking out.


	2. Cry

**Otay! Well, here's the second installment. At first I was gonna make two chapters long, but I'm kind of going to make it four. I don't know for sure. I have to thinkz! But for now, I have somewhat an I dead of what's gonna happen wif Alastrina :)

* * *

**

**Rule number 22 of how to save a life: Cry**

Jason was after something. I knew it. Why else would he be murdering and taking control of Black Mask's territory? He was after something. And with the bug that was still on the bottom of Black Mask's desk, I was intending to find out what Jason was really after. I turned the knob on the keyboard up, trying to drown out the sound of the crane that Bruce was using to dig up Jason's grave.

"Son of a-! Are you telling me that scumbag stole my guns again!" Black Mask shouted.

"No sir," His assistant denied, "He destroyed them. The truck, the drivers…."

"Dammit…. Dammit!"

_"_Previously, he was just enlisting anyone under our province to come work for him. Now he just seems to be…. Killing them."

"Oh! So now we have another Batman! One who doesn't mind the blood!"

I narrowed my eyes at his statement.

"He's no Batman, sir. He's still taking huge cuts from off the streets. But now he seems to be eliminating the competition. He's coming after you." She concluded. I gripped the knob. Suddenly, there was a huge crash, the sound ringing in my ears. I assumed he flipped the desk.

"You wanna tell me why this guy ain't dead!" Black Mask exclaimed. I heard a crunching and grunting sound with every sentence he said.

"We're trying, sir. We sent the Fearsome Hand of Four after him."

"Four? Guess they're gonna need a new name!" Another crunching a grunting sound entered my ears. "Why hasn't Batman wiped this little smear off the face of the earth!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe he's letting you and the Red Hood war it out. And he could be waiting-."

"To take on the winner! What do you think this is! A tennis tournament!"

"I'm just saying-."

"You're an idiot." Black Mask growled as his foot steps began to echo throughout the room, "And you don't know Batman. He's not letting this lunatic just _run _wild! He can't catch him either!" He stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "Or it's something else. Can't you feel it? We're stuck in the damn cross fire."

I gripped the head phone that was at my ear and bit my lip. Cross fire…..He was planning something…. And Black Mask was only part of the scheme.

"Sir?" I heard.

"Oh, hell." Black Mask muttered. I then heard him run. A few seconds later, an explosion filled my ear drums. I screamed and dropped the headphones to the floor; breathing heavily.

"Jason…."

After I had blacked out, I woke up an hour later only to find out that Bruce had rented a crane to dig up Jason's body. I needed to go after Jason. Find him. Bring him home. Make him remember that he had a home. A family. Just as I was about to go towards the small little cubbie that held my Blue Jay uniform, I heard Bruce and Alfred walking down the steps.

"Master Bruce, please don't blame yourself." Alfred convinced.

"It was stupid and careless!" Bruce shouted.

"Body made of High-end latex!"

I widened my eyes, "What!"

"If I'd bothered to look inside when I brought him home!"

"Please, sir! Remember how distraught you were! Even I found it hard to-."

"Stupid and careless!" Bruce shouted a she appeared out of his changing room, putting on his cowl.

"Bruce!" I called as he was heading toward his jet.

"Where are you going, sir?" Alfred asked.

"To talk to the man who did this."

I quickly grabbed Bruce's arm before he got in the jet. "Don't…. blame yourself." I said as I felt tears flood my eyes. "I….. It was my fault, too. I-I let him do whatever he wanted. I wasn't hard on him like you. It's my fault that he got in this situation. If only I had been more-."

Bruce cupped my face in his hands. "Don't blame yourself either, Ali. You treated him like any good mother would treat her child. You loved him and cared for him. It's my fault for not teaching him the real way to be Robin." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I'll be back."

"Be safe."

"Always am."

* * *

Jumping from roof top to roof top was always very tiring. When I flew through the air, I felt exhilarate, but when I landed on my feet, the impact would cause my legs to crunch. Then I'd run as fast as I could to jump onto the next building. The night air would whip at my face, legs, and arms. I didn't think it was that cold. It was only August. It should be at least seventy to eighty degrees at night and during the day. I jumped on top of the largest building in Gotham and stared downward onto the town. I sat on the ledge and sighed. Jason was a Crime Lord. He was going to eliminated anything that was bad and kill anyone who'd get in the way. But what did he want with Black Mask? He sent the Fearsome Hand of Four; which, according to their website, they charge over eighty grand. The Black Mask must have been pretty desperate to get them to go after Jason. If he was desperate enough to get them, who else would he get…..

And that's when it hit me. I stood up on the roof top, my body trembling. If the Black Mask was desperate enough, he'd get The Joker. He was the only one who had those types of connections. The Black Mask could get into just about anything. And Arkham was one of them. He could easily break The Joker out with no problem. Then Jason would make his move. I was shocked that Jason could come up with such a devised plan. But it was too much of a shock to know who he was _really _after. We were all pawns in his little game of chess. And all the pieces were flying into place. I tightened my hand into a fist.

I jumped off the roof and landed on another, repeating the movements over and over again as I jumped from roof top to roof top. I sighed, knowing that I'll never find Jason. But if I couldn't find Jason, then I'd let him find me. Digging into my pocket, I pulled out one of Batman's little bombs. I looked around, finding an abandon building. When I went inside, I planted the bombs all over the walls of the bottom of the building. Just because he didn't play hero, doesn't mean he don't know how. I ran out right when the bombs went off. I didn't think that it would go off that fast. I screamed as I felt the flames from the fire, engulf my right arm. The bricks from the building flew out and slammed into my side and face. I suddenly felt a wire wrap around me and pull me away from the flames. BINGO! When I slammed into a body, I yelped. The pain coursed through my body.

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep voice ask.

I looked up to see Jason standing above me. His shiny red mask covering his face and the Motor Cycle gear wrapped around his firm body. I smiled, "Never better."

"Your arms burned." He said.

"Yeah," I looked back down at my arm. The burns are going to leave a scar, that's for sure.

"Do you need help?" Jason asked.

"Nope. But you do." I got up from the floor and brushed myself off.

"What?" He asked.

I smiled, "I just wanted to see you. One last time. But with out the mask." My voice cracked. "It pains me to see you like this. But I'm just happy you're alive."

"Who are you?" He asked dangerously.

I was going to ask him, "How could you not remember me?" But then I remembered that I still had my mask on.

I reached up and pulled it off; taking my hood down as well. I could see his eyes widen behind his hood. "I honestly can say that I'm proud that you became your own person. But I'm disappointed that you've become like this."

He tightened his fist, but didn't speak. So I went on, "I love you, Jason. Me and Bruce both did-_do _love you. I want you to stop this and come home with me." I held my hand out.

"I can't." Jason finally said. "It's too late for me."

"It's never too late. I'm trying to save you. That's all I ever tried to do." Tears spilled over my eye sockets and drizzled down my face. "I want you to come home; with me."

"Bruce…." He looked down.

"Bruce won't do a damn thing. I'll make sure of it." I promised. "Please, come home."

"I will." Jason said. "But not now. First there's something I need to do."

"I know what you need to do." I said as I stepped forward, "I know your plan. And I want to help."

"No," He took a step back, "I don't want you in this situation. I don't want to see you hurt. Ever again." He suddenly slammed a smoke bomb onto the ground. Smoke clouded the air. I coughed and swiped my hand through the thick air. "Jason!" I called. No answer. "Jason!" When the smoke cleared, he was gone. I looked up into the sky and threw my hands up.

"Are you happy!" I shouted to Zeus, who I knew was watching my demise. "I'm miserable! I've been suffering for centuries! _Now _are you happy!" Before I knew it, I was crying. "You say you want every child you have to be happy, but here I am suffering from you!" I sighed and looked down, tightening my fists, "But that doesn't mean I'm letting you win."

* * *

"Ra's did this!" I shouted as I carefully placing my bandaged hand on the desk while looking up at Bruce who was heading back to Gotham. I had just got the news of who was behind Jason's return.

"Yes. He tried to bring Jason back for our sake." Bruce confirmed.

I looked down at my burnt hand, "And look what he did," I mumbled, "to _my _baby."

"Sir, please take this to heart," Alfred said as he walked up to the monitor, "who Jason was before, how we lost him...and this dark miracle or curse that has brought about his return...I know you view his death as your greatest failure but-."

"His life and death _are _my greatest failure." Bruce interrupted. "Do you remember how I found him?"

"Who could forget?" I mumbled, gripping my wound.

"Of course," Alfred nodded as he turned toward the monitor that held pictures of Jason as a young boy, "Fearless, arrogant, brash….. And gifted."

"Yes." Bruce agreed, "Different than Dick in so many ways...but still so full of potential and power. But I knew, even from the beginning, he was dangerous. If hadn't made him into Robin, he would have grown to do wrong. Then I got him killed."

I winced at that last part. He had such hatred in his voice. No, it wasn't hatred. It was pain. The same pain I feel everyday for not being there to help him…. I wished that I was there to help him. To save him.

"My partner. My soldier. My fault." Bruce continued. "I'll carry that like everything else. But now there's this: He's taken everything I ever taught him and turned it against me. It's a hell of my own making, Alfred."

"Sir," Alfred intervened. "This is not your doing. You loved him, he knows that. It should be enough."

"But it's not."

"Yes it is." I protested. "Alfred's right, Bruce. It's not your fault."

"What makes you say that?" He asked coldly.

"There's no such thing as a bad teacher, Bruce. Just a bad student." I stated as I placed both my hands on the table.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the teacher can put his heart and soul into teaching that one student. But it's up to the child to actually take in everything." I stated as I look up at Bruce.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Thank you, Alistrina."

"Anytime, Brucey." I smiled.

"_Reporting live form Gotham Bay Bridge.." _

"My word!" Alfred said as he raised the volume. "Sir! Patch into the media!"

I pressed the escape button and it pulled up the situation that was happening on the bridge. The Joker, who was out of Arkham, was on top of an overturned truck. According to the news caster, Black Mask and his "employees" were inside that truck. He seemed to be pouring oil into the trucks opening. I narrowed my eyes and turned the volume up.

"Who's that?" I heard someone ask.

"Get a light on him!" Another voice demanded.

The camera panned over to the top, were the light landed on Jason; who stood proudly on top of the bridge. I tightened my hand into a fist.

"Hey! Look at you! Mr. Hood! Or do you prefer Red?" The Joker asked with a sly little smile on his face. "You know, I used to wear an outfit like that! Mine was more flashy maitre d' than motorcycle fetish. You kids today!" He looked down and began to play with the lighter, which wasn't sparking. "I'm sorry! Could you hold on! I was just about to set fire to your gang!"

"Go ahead." Jason shrugged. "You think I care if that scum dies?"

"Don't know," Joker admitted, "I just wanted your attention."

"Oh, you've always had my attention. But what I really wanted, was an audience with you." Jason stated.

"I'm sorry, that seems to imply that _you _organized this little clambake?"

"I did. Sure, I had a lot of plans. But the end game was getting Black Mask so desperate, that he'd cut a deal. He was the only one with the connections to get into Arkham, and get you out." Jason revealed.

I slammed my hand on the table as Alfred gasped. "I knew it." I whispered as I looked down.

"It seems I've been bamboozled." The Joker smiled, "Oh, my."

"I wouldn't undersell it." Jason warned. "It took a lot of work to bring about our reunion."

"Reunion? Have we met before?"

"Yes," Jason said dangerously. "We have."

"Well," The Joker said as he extended his arms. "Here's to warm memories!" He lit the match up and dropped it into the truck.

"Shit!" I shouted as I spotted the flames quickly rising.

Suddenly, Bruce came in his jet and dropped the fire extinguisher down. The white foam covering everything. A hook also came down and grabbed the Joker, pulling him from the truck. Jason then jumped and cut the wire that held the Joker. They both fell in the water. I quickly switched from the news back to Bruce's jet.

"You want him?" Jason asked through the jet. "Meet me at crime alley."

"Fuck!" I shouted as I kicked the chair back.

"Mistress Ali," Alfred said, "What are you-?"

"I'm going after him, Alfred." I stated as I walked into the changing room, "Don't try and stop me."

"I never do, Ma'am."

* * *

Two.

That's how many explosions led me toward Jason and Bruce's little fight. But I didn't get near the fight. Bruce didn't need my help. Instead, I tracked down Jason's bike. It was parked right outside an abandon apartment building. I ran inside, going up the thousands of steps that eventually led me to the tenth floor. I kicked the door opened and looked inside. The whole place seemed dirty, destroyed, and too old. I bit my lip, hoping that this was the right apartment number. But then again, this was the only room that didn't have yellow tap crossed in the front. I heard moaning, and then it suddenly turned to whistling. I looked at the small door that was held on the side of room. I opened the door slightly to see The Joker. His head was down and he seemed a bit injured. I slowly closed the door. I walked toward the windows at the end of the room.

A crash.

Punches.

Stuff breaking.

It all came from the bathroom. I turned toward it; scared that they were fighting there. And they were. I could tell by Bruce's voice.

"You say you wanna be like me!" I heard Bruce shout. "But it won't happen. Not like this!"

The next thing I knew, Jason came crashing through the wall, tumbling till he finally stopped. I gasped as I looked down at him.

"Jason…" I whispered.

He looked up at me in shock, "Ali…"

I could see his face. And I felt my eyes tear up. I took a step forward, but then Bruce came in front of my and gently pushed me back, "What are you doing here?"

"Jason…" I answered.

I could feel him tense up in front of me. He then looked at Jason, "I know I failed you."

"_We _failed you." I corrected.

"But we tried to save you Jason. We're trying to save you now." Bruce said in a pained voice.

Suddenly, Jason pulled a gun up from behind him. I gasped and took a step back, "s that what you think this is about?" Jason asked, "That you let me die? I don't know what clouds your judgment worse? Your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality." He paused, standing up. "Bruce, I forgive you…for not saving me. But why? Why on God's earth.." He kicked the closet door open to reveal the Joker. He brought his head up and laughed. "Is he still alive!"

The Joker laughed loudly. "You gotta give the boy points! He came all the way back from the dead to make this little shindig happen!" He praised, "Who's gotta camera! Ooh! Ooh! Get one of me and the kid first! Then you and me! Then the three of us! Then one with the crow bar-!"

Suddenly, Jason smacked him to the floor. He bent down and placed the tip of the gun to The Joker's head, "You'll be as quiet as possible or I'll put one in your lap first."

"Party pooper!" The Joker whined, "No cake for you."

"Ignoring what he's done in the past! Blindly, stupidly, disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled. You know, I thought- I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you or Ali that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil death-worshipping garbage and sent him off to hell." Jason shouted.

"Jason…" I started, But Bruce shook his head.

"You don't understand. I don't think you've ever understood." Bruce said.

"What? Your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too hard to cross that line?" Jason growled.

I could feel myself trembling. Tears were trickling down my face as I watched Jason stand before Bruce and I.

"No. God Almighty, no…" Bruce started, "It'd be too damn easy. All I ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by when I think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then…end him."

I looked at Bruce in shock. I had never heard Bruce talk that way before. I looked back at Jason and gave a soft hiccup as more tears flowed out my eyes.

"Awww," The Joker said, "So you _do _think about me!"

"But if I do that," Bruce continued, "If I allow myself to go down to that place…. I'll never come back."

"Why?" Jason asked, "I'm not talking about killing Penguin or scarecrow or dent! I'm talking about him! Just _him! _I'm doing it because…." He lowered his gun and looked at me. "Because he took me away from you."

I took a step forward, Bruce grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away, but he held a tight grip. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Aww that's so sweet." The Joker giggled.

"Well you won't have a choice." Jason growled as he broke the chair the Joker was attached to and held him in a head lock then reached behind him and tossed a gun out.

I quickly slapped the gun to the floor. "Stop it!" I shouted, "Stop this, Jason! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Alastrina!" Bruce shouted.

"Please! Jason!" Bruce grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"It's too late now!" Jason cried, "This is what's it's been about! You Bruce! You, me, and him! Now is the time! You decide! Him or me!"

"Ja…Ja.." I dropped to my knees. He had turned into a psychopath. My Jason, My baby. I put my hands to my face and cried. I could feel Jason's eyes on me.

"Jason, I won't. Stop this." Bruce warned.

"I'm going to blow his deranged brains out." Jason threatened, "And if you wanna stop me, you're gonna have to shoot me! Right in my face!"

I dug my nails into my scalp and slightly screamed.

Jason was a killer.

I raised a killer.

He was going to kill someone.

Someone that had killed him once.

My baby.

My love.

I loved him.

I didn't want to see him this way.

I never wanted to see him this way.

This is what I was trying to prevent!

And I failed. _We _failed!

"It's him or me!" Jason exclaimed. "You have to decide!"

He was using guns.

Something Bruce and I taught him to never use.

He had grown to be psychotic.

It was Ra's fault!

The Lazarus pit!

"You have to do it!"

I couldn't believe it!

I wouldn't.

It was a nightmare!

A horrible nightmare!

When I wake up, Jason will be in my arms again.

I just wished it would happen.

"HIM OR ME! DECIDE!"

Suddenly, a gun fire went off. I looked up; Jason and the Joker were still standing. Things seemed to move in slow motion as Bruce threw a Bat-a-rang at Jason. The end of the blade getting lodged into the gun hole just as Jason motioned to pull the trigger once more. The gun exploded in his hand. Blood flying everywhere. A bit splattered across my face.

"NO!" I screamed as the Joker laughed.

"I can't believe you got him!" The Joker exclaimed. "You-expert-rooting-tooting-eagle-eye-Goth-loving-marksman! I love it! You manage to find a way to win! Yet everybody still loses!"

Jason settled down on the floor and pulled out a small button. He pressed it and a _ticking _sound went off. I turned to see that there was a bomb in the fireplace. I looked at Jason, who smiled at me. I crawled towards him and cupped his face as The Joker and Bruce fought. I smiled behind my tears and leaned forward, kissing him. Suddenly, Bruce grabbed the back of my collar and threw me back. I flew out the window. And fell into the Bat-jet, which swopped under me to catch me. I covered my face as the building exploded; the rubble and flames flying toward me. I laid in the seat and cried.

That, and shout, "Jason! Bruce!"

I sat there and just cried afterward. I hated Crying.

But it felt good to let emotion out.


	3. Talk It Out

Yay! I updated after 69,000,000,000 years! Yay! And Tank yoo newsiesgirllaces for being awesome~! Look out for my new series with Ali and Livy together! It's called... Idk yet! But I'm working on it!

* * *

**Rule number 18: Talk It Out**

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked through the door of my room. He stood there, leaned against my bed. His Red Hood helmet was on my bed, his face soaked from the rain, blood, and sweat. His domino mask was still on, thought. His clothes was tattered and filled with blood, dirt, and debris. He had cuts and bruises all over his torso and arms. His face looked pained, but he still forced a smile when he saw me. His arms were wrapped around his stomach-which was bleeding-and his black hair was plastered to his forehead. Clearly he crawled through my window. It had been two weeks since I last saw Jason. Two painful weeks of me thinking he was dead. AGAIN.

"You look happy to see me," Jason's smiled bared his teeth.

"You're injured." I closed the door and locked it.

"You know how it is on the streets. You gotta fight for your life. Well, in my case, fight to protect other people's lives."

"You kill," My voice cracked.

"I have to." His smiled faded.

"No you don't." I pulled up his hand and yanked off his gloves. I did the same with the other.

"Are you gonna take me a bath like you used to when I was little?" Jason asked as I took off his jacket. I placed everything on my bed.

"You're old enough to take a shower on your own." I didn't smile. Or frown. I didn't show any emotion. I couldn't. Not now.

Just as I unzipped his vest and opened it, I saw that his chest and stomach were sliced up. I gasped and looked at the horrid mess that covered his toned body. But then again, I probably couldn't see the WHOLE situation since the only light that I had in my room was coming from my personal bathroom. Everything else was dark.

He smirked and patted his wounds. "Yup, nothing says 'ouch' like a couple of flesh wounds on her tummy."

"Jason," I said, my eyes still wide, "Who-?"

"Black Mask's crew; thought I could handle it. Underestimated my opponents. Bone head move." Jason shrugged.

Black Mask; he was holding a ransom for anyone who brought the dead body of Red Hood. The Ransom was five hundred thousand. So gradually, every bounty hunter, hit man, assassin, and amateur killer were going to be after Jason. I felt the tears fill my eyes as I looked up at his bloody body, "You need to stop this."

"I'll stop when crime does."

"You know that'll never stop."

"Then neither will I."

I looked down, tears spilling over, "I don't want to be standing over your grave again." He placed his hand on my face. It was rough with a hint of softness. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"The trust me when I say that I will not die again. I promise you that."

I looked into the white lenses of his eyes. I could tell he was looking into my eyes as well. "Please… Be safe."

"Can't promise that. But I do promise that I'll waste all your hot water while I take a shower."

I couldn't help but giggle at his statement. He always knew how to brighten up certain subjects.

He got off the bed and moved toward the bathroom; pulling off his pants and boxers. I heard the water turn on. I gathered all his clothes and walked out the door; making my way to the laundry room. I shoved everything in the washing machine and dunked a cup of bleach in there. I then walked back into my room and into the bathroom. I thought Jason was still in my shower. So I couldn't catch him naked. I went into my cabinet looking for bandages and the equipment I needed to stitch him up. Suddenly, the door closed behind me. I turned around just as Jason walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ja-."

He leaned down and kissed me. I felt my whole body leap. He quickly pulled back and looked down at me (mind you, now, he was still naked) and placed his forehead on mine. "I love you, Alastrina."

And that's all it took for me to burst out in tears while I was in his arms. I was glad Bruce was out on patrol and Alfred was downstairs cleaning the Batcave, because what happened next…well, let's out this together: naked man + Crying girl x running shower=… well if you can't put that together, I'll say it: he made love to me. I know it sounds corny. But that's what he did. He was so gentle and full of love and passion. It was a long time since I've felt this way. But my love for Jason was blossoming even more. I loved Jason Peter Todd. And no one could tell me other wise. Not even Batman.

"You know Master Bruce would be more then displeased about your private affair with Master Jason." Alfred said as I put up the Bat-a-rangs in the Batcave.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Playing dumb. It was something I wasn't too good at.

"I saw you walking from the laundry room to your room with Master Jason's clothes. I may be old, Ali. But I am certainly not stupid." I turned around to face him. Thought his back was turned to me. He was cleaning the Batmobile. "I will not tell Master Bruce, Miss Alastrina. But I will warn you, Master Bruce WILL suspect something."

I know, Alfie." I looked down and continued cleaning. "I just-."

"You're in love with him." Alfred stated.

I bit my lip. He turned around and gave me a soft smile. "Miss Ali, I have known for a long time now. When Jason had turned sixteen you had developed feeling for him. Watching him grow up and seeing him as he is now."

"You don't think it's wrong?" I asked.

"Not in the least." Alfred shook his head. "Your feelings are your own. And no one should be able to get in the way of them. Even though we both know Bruce WILL disapprove of your love affair."

I looked away and sighed.

"Beside, you're not the only one who's fallen in love with you."

My eyes widened and I looked up to Alfred; who had disappeared.

Two more weeks passed and Jason and I were doing our best to sneak around the city. I would give him a rendezvous point and meet him there late at night. Bruce noticed me going out and I would come up with excuses that I've decided to go out and meet knew people. Of course, Bruce didn't buy it, but he seemed not to care too much. As long as I wasn't moping around the mansion; mindlessly doing chores like before. He hated that. I would sit and wait on little roof tops for Jason until he came for me. And-of course-he did. He'd wear his little Red Hood mask and take me to a secret location to we could be together. Alone. He would tell me everything he went through since he came back to life and left Ra's Al Ghul's place. I was truly amazed. He ran from Ra's and began to find his way to civilization. Once there, he was taken in by a woman named Catalina, who taught him Russian and Spanish. He then started to learn how to use guns, bombs, and close combat fighting. His story amazed me. But also hurt me. Why? Well, how would you feel if the boy you raised died and came back a murderer? He would tell me everything. Sometimes after sex, which is when I love to talk the most, or sometimes on the roof. The important thing about all of this was the fact that he was back in my arms at night. Bruce, though, had noticed my more happier state and asked if I was seeing someone. I didn't tell a lie, I WAS seeing someone. And he seemed fairly pleased about this…. SEEMED.

Richard also seemed to be dropping by frequently. He had heard about the whole Jason/Red Hood fiasco and quickly came to my aid that night. Same with Tim Drake….

Tim…

Tim Drake was another child that I loved to have around. He wasn't like Dick; who was loud and jumpy when he was Robin. And he wasn't like Jason; who was reckless and angry. No, he was different. He was confident and skilled. Tim was smart and knew it. He was able to find out who Batman really was. No other kid could say that. Tim took being Robin seriously. Not like Dick, who saw it simply as a thrill ride; which is probably why he went out of his own-to seek more of a thrill. Not like Jason either, who just saw it as a game, which he ended up losing. Tim was actually able to break down the situation without using so much brain power like Bruce did. Hell, he made detective work look EASY. And he often went out on his own to uncover any case. Tim was determined, he was skilled, and he had wanted to PROVE to Bruce that he COULD be Robin. But in the end, he just proved that Batman NEEDED a Robin. Tim took detective work seriously. He WANTED to be the world's greatest detective. No, he didn't want to be BATMAN. He wanted to be greater than Batman.

When Tim wanted to be Robin, we trained him the best we could. And he proved that being Robin was more than just a thrill or a game. He was a fast learner, too. I taught him almost every language I knew and he learned them faster than fast. It took me six months to learn a language. It only took Tim Two weeks. I was proud of what he was. But now, he seemed to be with the Teen Titans and his dad. So I rarely got to see him. When he came around, though, he always showed compassion and was a little shy around me as well. Didn't know why, though. I missed him. I wonder when he's coming back...

"Alastrina," Bruce called as he entered the Batcave, "we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked as I turned to face him in the rolling chair.

"You going out late at night." He narrowed his eyes. "You seem sleepier during the day."

I laughed, "Bruce, you of all people know that I don't really ever GET tired."

He glared at me, "You know what I mean."

"No," I shook my head, "I don't."

He looked away, "Look, Ali, I know what you've been doing."

Fear shot through my body, but I maintained a calm composer, "Yeah, I've been going out."

"You never like leaving the mansion at night. I know that for a fact." Bruce growled as he walked towards me, "You always used to complain about how you hated Gotham at night because of the horrible crimes that break out. And when you almost got mugged that one night."

"Almost," I countered as he got closer to the chair.

"And the time when the Joker was loose and Hush was back in town, he and his men shot up everything killing you and hundreds of people. It was AT NIGHT. And after you saw the death of Sarah Essen, Jim Gordon's wife, you vowed that you would never go out at night."

I looked down, I remember that horrible night. After the earth quake that destroyed Gotham City, I had gone to the hospital. Unfortunately, he had taken me and a bunch of infant hostage in a room. When Sarah came he told her not to move, then threw one of the babies at Sarah. She moved. He shot. She died in front of me and I quickly ran to her. He shot me, too, for moving. Right in my eye. I still have a small scar on my eyelid; barely noticeable. But that night still haunts me to this day. I did vow that I would never go out at night. Because that's when that happened. I've been shot many nights on the streets of Gotham. I guess, with Jason here, I felt safe. Protected. I didn't once think about the vow when Jason was here. All I thought about was being with him again.

"You broke that vow so you could be with Jason." He said as he slammed his hands on the arm rests at the side of the chair.

I looked up at him in shock. He wasn't called The World's Greatest Detective for nothing. I gripped my fists and furrowed my brow; giving him my angry look-which I didn't pull off too well since I didn't like getting mad too often; especially around Bruce-and glared at him. I didn't say anything, though. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him.

"You've been having an affair with him haven't you!"

"Don't you DARE use that tone with me, Bruce." I shot back, "And so what if I have! It's none of your business!"

He gawked at me, "Are you kidding me! Of course it's my business! You're fucking Jason Todd!"

I wanted to slap him; but refrained. I never hit my children. "Don't you EVER use that term with me again! Do you hear me!" I shouted as I got up off the chair.

He stood back and glared at me, "It's true and you know it! Why the hell would you do something like that! With JASON of all people!"

"Oh, don't give me that, Bruce! I can name all the people you've messed around with that weren't exactly Little Miss Perfect!"

"That's different!"

"How the hell's that different!"

"Well for one, I didn't practically RAISE those girls! They weren't FAMILY!"

"Jason says he's no longer a part of this family-."

"Don't give me that shit! You and I both no what you're doing is wrong! And you WILL atop this affair!"

"I know YOU aren't telling ME who I should be with or not! You have NO say in what I do! You don't have the AUTHORITY!"

"You live in this house and you will do as I say!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little girl, Bruce!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"I do not act like one!"

"What you're doing now is showing how naïve and vulnerable you are! And last time I checked, little girls act that way!"

"I am not vulnerable! And I am not Naïve! I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

"TO ME YOU ARE!" Bruce shouted as he grabbed my arms and gave me a shake.

I stared up at him in shock. "What?" I whispered as I looked up at him.

"You're a little girl to me. I've always seen you… as someone I HAD to protect. Even when I was little. It was a necessity to me. I.. I hate seeing you hurt." He said looking down. Not at me, but the floor.

"What are you-."

"I can't see you hurt. Not again. When Jason… You were so hurt. And it killed me. It was my fault." I felt him sob. And that's when I realized what he meant. He didn't care if I was physically hurt, but about being emotionally hurt. I hadn't been seeing what I've been doing to Bruce these past five years. My depression; it was dragging him down; making him feel more and more guilty about Jason's death. My emotions and actions were a constant reminder to Bruce that it was his fault that he couldn't save Jason. But I never ever blamed him. I couldn't. Wouldn't. He cried in my arms that night. And it felt like that night his parents died. On the floor, crying in my arms as I held him tight; reminding him that I was still here. And that I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_**Sadness! Yeahh, Ali's had an epiphany! Yay! Sorry it's short! Next chapter will contain danger and death! So watch out! Spoilers! :D**_


	4. Let Go

**The 4th installment! And the last! Sorry if it's a little short! But I did that so it'd be easier to say goodbye :'(. Jk! Ali will be back! I promise you! She's going to be in the new Series called A Mother's Touch and She's also going to appear in the Blackest Night Arc :D so look out for that! **

* * *

**Rule Number 15: _Let Go_**

I shivered as his fingers traced across my bare thighs. His lips were at my neck as traced my finger tips down his back and moaned softly. We were in his small apartment. It was old and the whole place looked like it was going to break within seconds. He was so gentle, though. Too gentle. It felt amazing. His lips were extremely soft and his skin was like silk. His fingers were magic; he caused me to shudder and send tingles of pleasure down my spine. He would place his hand on my face and look at me like I was his everything and run his finger through my hair. His mint green eyes were like gems to me. He entered me and I moaned loudly. His hips began to move at a slow but moderate pace. I breathed deeply and dug my nails into his back. He groaned and went in harder and deeper. I cried aloud and arched my back. I bit my lip to prevent me from screaming. Other people were in the building, too. And I think they'd be a little worried that a girl was screaming in the other apartment. And I think Jason got the picture as well. But that didn't stop him from hitting that one spot. That was the spot that caused pleasure to shoot through my entire body like a bolt of lighting. It was amazing and caused me to moan a little louder. I traced the strings of sweat that trailed down his body. I gritted my teeth and moved my body to him. Our bodies moved in sync. I could feel myself getting to that point. I reached up and grabbed his head, pulling it down to my shoulder. He placed his lips on my neck as I felt myself explode. I gave one last moan as I felt him release inside me, too. He sighed and collapsed beside me, he then pulled me toward him. I placed my head on his sweaty chest and sighed.

I looked up at him, "Bruce knows."

He kissed the top of my head and looked down at me with a small smile, "So?"

"He doesn't want us together."

"And you're going to listen to him?"

"I-,"

He suddenly sat up and placed his feet on the floor. And I saw it; on his back, was a large scar going diagonally across his back. It still had stitches in it. How could I have not felt that when I ran my fingers down my back? I gently placed my hand on it, and traced it down. "Jason,"

"Look," He started, "This… Affair. It's dangerous."

"I know," I whispered.

"It could get you hurt."

"I know,"

"And you could be… killed."

"I know,"

He seemed a little annoyed by my repeated answer and turned around, "Ali,"

I smiled, "Don't worry about me."

"Telling me not to worry about you is like telling a fat kid not to eat chocolate cake."

I giggled at the statement. "Jason, I'll be fine. I don't die, remember?"

"Ali, it's not death. I know that you can't die. It's… the assassins and killers, they're getting more and more ruthless. If you haven't noticed, this isn't my normal living place," He said a she gestured to the cracked walls and the overturned refrigerator, "I've had to move five times, though they still haven't seen under the mask." He pointed at his face. "But they're trying to get EVERYTHING they can on me. They're going to go after everyone I've ever had contact with, everyone I've ever met, and"-he looked at me- "everyone I care about."

"What are you saying?" I questioned.

"I'm saying that I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jason, we-."

"I'm afraid that they'll do worse then kill you," He admitted. "I love you. But if I ever find out that they did something to you… I don't know what I'd do."

"Jason," I put a hand on his face and smiled, "I'll be fine."

He took my hand off his face and turned around. "Go home to Bruce. Don't make any contact with me for at least two months."

"What?"

"You heard me, Ali."

I got up from the bed, still naked, but not caring, "Ja-."

"Please, Ali. This is for your protection."

I stared at him as I got dressed. He stopped and looked at me. He sighed and grabbed my clothes, walking towards my bed. He gave me my bra and I put it on, "Alastrina, you're perfect to me. You're my everything. When I first say you, I thought you were a goddess. You glowed with beauty and perfection. I knew from the beginning that you were going to be there for me. You were here through everything that I did. And I don't deserve you. I really don't. I shouldn't even be with you here now. I've treated you like crap over the years; yelling at you when I was angry, calling you names and telling you horrible things, I was terrible. And yet, here you are. Why? I don't know. But you're here. And I thank you. So much. I love you."

I slipped my shoes on and placed my hands on his face. "I'm here because I love you, too. I'll always be here for you, Jason. You know that."

He smiled, then put on his Red Hood mask. He grabbed my hand and led me outside to the roof, "Get home safe, please."

"I'll try." I smiled as I ran towards the other building.

"That wasn't funny, Ali!" Jason shouted after me as I ran.

* * *

After a while I got tired of jumping from roof top to roof top and decided to walk along the streets. But of course, I landed in the slums of Gotham. I mentally punched myself fin the face for landing in such a dangerous place. I saw all the gang members and petty thieves give me wanting looks. I quickly walked fast, pulling down at my skirt and pulling my off the shoulders sweater on my shoulders. But it didn't help to much, they kept falling. My heels clicked harder against the floor as I began to walk faster through the streets. Suddenly, I noticed from the corner of my eye, a limo was following me. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down at my pocket. My phone was there. And I could call Jason. He would be over here in five seconds to escort me home. But then again, I didn't know what the limo was for. And it could have been after me for Jason. After all, if Batman could find out, who's to say the people that were after Jason would find out? Batman. I could always call Bruce. He'd be over here in five seconds flat if he knew were I was. Sure, I would get chewed out by him for being in the slums of Gotham, but I'd be safe. I saw the limo get closer to me. If my heart was beating, it'd be racing to hell. Then I head the limo stop, and a car door opened.

"Hey, little lady," I heard, "we have business with you."

"We?" I asked innocently as I turned around, pulling on the bottom of my shirt. I looked like a nineteen year old girl, might as well act like on.

"The Black Mask," The man stated.

"That's only one person." I corrected.

"Ma'am, Just get in the car."

"My mother always told me not to go off with strangers."

"My name's Carl." The large black man introduced, "There, we're not strangers anymore."

I shook my head with a giggle, "No, I still don't know where you're taking me, so nope."

"Well, you really don't have a choice." He stepped away from the car and two other men came out. Once with a bat, the other two cracking their knuckles. They walked towards me and got ready to grab me. I really didn't like fighting. But I knew I had to. Even if it was to hurt three young men. Just as one of the men grabbed me. I quickly yanked my arm away. He reached for it again, but I quickly brought my foot up and kicked him in the jaw. He stumbled back. "Sorry," I apologized as the other guy came at me with the bat up in the air. I kicked him in the chest before he was able to bring the bat down. He gasped for air and the other men ran around him towards me. One of them sent a punch at my face and I leaned backwards, bringing my leg up and kicking that guy in the jaw and I black flipped away from him. The other guy pulled out a knife and swung it at me. I dodged and moved away from the knife. Until he finally tried to stab me in the stomach. I grabbed his arm and jumped over it, kicking him in the throat. He grabbed as he flew back. "Sorry about that!" I shouted. I _really _didn't want to fight. But what other choice did I have? Suddenly, one of the men punched me in the face, and the an with the bat whacked me right in the back of the neck. Blackness…

* * *

When I came to, I moaned from the sharp pain in my neck and grumbled. The light slightly burned my eyes as I opened them. I tried to get up, since I was already sitting up, but felt myself tied to a chair. And that I was. I looked down to see my arms tied to a metal chair. I quickly looked at my surroundings. Body guards, crates, light fixtures, empty spaces… I was in a warehouse. A young lady dressed in a business suit approached me. I immediately noticed her. Ms. Li (now is when her name comes to my head), Black Mask's assistant. She clutched her clipboard to her breast and cleared her throat. "I know you're probably wondering where you are. Rest assure, you're life's not in danger."

"Not yet," Growled a certain voice. I turned to see Black Mask entering the room with five other guys behind him. He came up to me and sat on one of the crates that were in front of me. He leaned forward and put his forearms on his thighs. "You're the little girl who's been going steady with the Red Hood." He poked me in the head.

I decided to play stupid. "Who?"

"Don't play stupid."

Dammit.

He went into his white coat and pulled out a bunch of papers. He then slapped them down on my lap. They were pictures of me and Jason on the roof; hugging and talking and holding hands. Clearly they've been watching us for some time. Thank god they didn't have pics of him with out his mask on. I turned my head to the side for a second then said, "That's a really good camera."

He glared at me as I looked up at him, "Look, I didn't kidnap ya' to have a social interaction session with you. I wanna know who this Red Hood guy is. And since you and him are pretty chummy, you should know who's under that mask and how I can kill him."

"I can't tell you that." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because you just said it yourself, you're going to kill him. I don't want you to kill him."

"And if I do?"

I gave him a deadly look, "Then you'll regret it." I think I'm better at threats then being angry in general. He seemed to buy it for a second by the flash of worry that crossed his face, then he quickly washed it off and gave me a deadlier look.

"And you'll regret not telling me when you're dead." He pulled out a gun from his coat and pointed it at my head.

I gave him a concerned look and I moved out of the way of the gun to look up at him. "Isn't that a bit drastic? Killing a girl for some info on her lover?"

He pulled the gun back, the butt of the gun resting on his shoulder. "You don't understand. You're little "lover" ruined me. He made a fool out of me on live T.V. He tricked and used me to get to that bastard clown, almost got me killed, took over my territory, destroyed my business-he crashed me down TO SHIT!" He pointed the gun back at my head, "So you're going to tell me everything about this guy! His real name, where he lives, why he's still alive-EVERYTHING! EVEN HIS GODDAMN FAVORITE COLOR FOR ALL I CARE!"

"It's red," I smiled.

He growled as swung the gun around, shooting one of his men in the head, the man instantly died. He then put the tip of the smoking gun to my bare thigh and I screamed, feeling the burning sensation flow through the skin. He pulled it away and placed the butt of the gun near his shoulder again. I dropped my head and tried to blink back tears, the pain still swirling in my thigh. I regained my composer and looked up at him with frown, "That wasn't very nice."

He pointed the gun back at my head, "You're going to tell me everything. NOW!"

"Can't do that," I sad seriously.

"You don't understand the position you're in," He stated, "You have a gun to your dead. And you're about five seconds off of it blowing that pretty little head of yours off your shoulders."

"Aww," I smiled, "you think I'm pretty."

He smirked, "Very," He then lowered his gun to my legs and began to slowly lift up my skirt.

"Whoa!" I shouted, "I think I'd feel a little more comfortable if you took the gun away, sir."

"Well, killing you would be a perfectly good waste of ass." He smirked up at me, "I think you'd be great in bed. Maybe I should ask Hood next time I see him. You're probably great at licking the lollipop, if you know what I mean."

I furrowed my brow, "That was an inappropriate thing to say."

"You're use to things being inappropriate. I'd say you and Hoody do all sorts of inappropriate things at night."

"That's none of your business."

"It can be." He smirked, "Maybe instead of killing you, I could show you how a real man makes love."

"Can you introduce me to this "Real Man"? 'cause all I see is a washed out player with a dried up prune for a face."

His eyes suddenly went wide and he swung the gun to my face, "Bitch!" He shouted as he fired the gun off. The first thing I felt was pain. Of course. The next thing I felt, the bullet digging it's way into my skull. Then I felt my head explode because of the impact. Then darkness erupted. I hated dying. Because when my body died. My spirit was temporarily suspended from the earth and I was in the black nothingness. It made me feel so cold. So alone. The one thing I always did was curl my self into a ball and hold myself there for the two minutes that I'm stuck in there. It was like the darkness was eating at me. It made my skin look paler then pale and my hair as red as the flames of hell itself. When I wake up, I open my eyes to see shocked faces. I'm out of the darkness. I pull my head up and look at the shocked face of Black Mask.

"What the fuck are you?" He shouts as he jumps up from the crate. He points the gun at me again.

"Come on," I say, "if that's not gonna work the first time, what makes you think it's gonna work the second time?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"My maid." I hear a deep voice say. Suddenly-at least-twenty shots ring around the room; killing most of the body guards. The Red Hood suddenly drops down behind me and cuts the strings that were binding me to the chair. He then points the gun at Black Mask. "And I don't appreciate you trying to kill her."

"I don't appreciate you living." Black Mask says as he raises his gun and shoots at Jason. I quickly jump up, the bullet shoots me in the shoulder. I fall back into the seat and clutch my bleeding shoulder; the pain races through my arm.

"You just made a big mistake, pal." Jason says as he begins to shoot. I drown out everything: the pain, Jason's killing streak, the blood that's splashing all over the place-everything. I couldn't see it. I didn't want to see it. I'm thinking he thinks the same thing as the gun fires keep ringing out. He throws his guns to the floor, but the gun fires don't stop. I hear a few small explosions, a couple screams, some people choking. But I don't look. I don't dare look. If I do, I don't know what my reaction would be. I just clutch my shoulder tighter; putting pressure on the would. I could feel the bullet trying to make it's way out of my skin from the way it entered; but I'm not letting it. I want the pain to distract me from what's going on right now. I don't want to hear the screams or the guns. But I do. And I hold onto my wounds tighter. The bullet's digging against the palm of my hand to get out. It's starting to cause my hand to bleed. More pain. Then the shooting stops. The screams stop. I look at the floor. Black Mask is dead. His assistant's gone.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jason ask.

I slowly get up and turn to face him.

Blood.

It covered his hands and was splashed across his red mask and clothes. My eyes widened at his sates and I unconsciously took a step back. His lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, Jay. Thank you. For saving me." I let my wound go. The bullet is free from my wound. And it starts to heal up. Jason walks up to me and removes his helmet. He stares at me and I look away; suddenly afraid of him. He tucks a strain of hair behind my ear and leans down to kiss me one more time on the cheek. Then puts his helmet back on and turns to walk away. Before he completely walks out, he cocks his head back, "Goodbye."

"For now," I smiled.

He nods, then walks out of the warehouse. Into the darkness.

I didn't cry when I knew he was far away from the warehouse. It would be a waste. Plus, I've cried too much. If Jason wanted to go, then he was free to leave. I didn't hold Dick back when he wanted to leave Batman and start as Nightwing and stay with the Titans. Or when he moved out of the mansion. I didn't stop Tim when he created his own group of Young Justice and somewhat left us behind. I wasn't going to stop Jason from killing criminals. No matter how much I didn't want him to. I loved all my boys. And as much as I didn't want them to go, they did. And I let them. Of course it was hard for me to let them go. But I had no other choice. They were all going to leave me sooner or later. So I turn around and begin to walk out of the warehouse; clutching my bleeding shoulder. I had to let go of my sad and depressed emotions. I had to let go of my anger towards Bruce. Let go of the fact that I couldn't save everyone I cared about. I had to let go of Jason… for now.


	5. Author's Note!

**Author's note:**

Okay, this story is finished. Sorry for those who loved my story of How To Save A Life. I honestly loved it myself. I love Ali :D

But, where did she come from?

Well, I was watching the movie Batman: Under The Red Hood (which made me cry to hell), and I started thinking: "What if Jason had, like, a mother figure. Do you think he'd be different?"

And then it slapped me across the face. I could make someone who's a mother figure _for _Jason.

People think it's…what's the word? incestuous? Because of the fact that Ali raised him and then fell in love with him. Now, remember, Ali has the mind and body of a nineteen year old girl. Just because she was stuck like that, doesn't mean her emotions have changed. She loved Jason because she saw him the way I did: A boy who just needed the right amount of love.

Bruce was a man; he couldn't give the love Jason needed to be a different person. Jason needed the love of a mother because his step-mother died of over-dose and his _real _mother betrayed him and dyed in the same explosion he did.

Now, I am a very passionate person about Jason Todd. Why? Well, something about him _really _hits home.

Back to Ali, I was in class when I thought of her, coming up with the lines:

"I want you to stop this and come home with me."

I remember writing that on my arm, like, twelve times. Btw, this story isn't about saving _Jason's _life. It's about saving hers; She could stop dwelling on the past and keep walking :)

I then drew her in class one say, and then I started squealing with delight when I made her perfect! Then I wrote the rest down.

And Ta-Da! We have Alastrina!

And now, she has her own little story with Newsiegirllaces's character, Livy Todd! **READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES OR JASON WILL NEVER APPEAR AGAIN! AND WE ALL LOVE JASON TOO MUCH TO SEE HIM GO AWAY!**

**I've also been thinking about putting her with the Teen Titans. Review of what you think. Should I put Ali in the NEW Teen Titans story? Like when Cassie, Bart, Conner, and Tim first started the team? Should I or Shouldn't I?**


End file.
